Harry Potter and the Eternal Flame
by Rainarasinya
Summary: What if the Potters had twins? If harry wasnt known as the BOY-WHO-LIVED? What if he went into Slytherin?  Sorry for the last mix-up but i have the actual story now.


_Sorry for the earlier mix up, When i realised what i had done i laughed myself silly because it's just something that is typically me._

_Anyway thanks for the reviews (criticisms and all)_

_enjoy_

Born

"Two sons!" James Shouted with Glee "I have two sons!"

Remus and Sirius who had been worriedly waiting outside both jumped up and hugged there ecstatic friend and praised the lord that there friend had sons. James rushed back in with Sirius in toe and Remus a little behind.

They walked in to see a tired looking Lily who smiled at them kindly as they said there congratulations.

"So where are the little Potter's?" Sirius asked

James pointed to the small cots on the other side of the room. Remus and Sirius went over and looked in the first one.

The first one had auburn hair that was hardly there but you could see just the little hints of it sticking up from his hair. He was chubby and big with a rosy tint to his tanned cheeks and you could just see under the half closed eyelids that he had deep blue eyes.

"That one's going to be Ryan Sirius Potter and Sirius you are going to be his Godfather!" James stated to Sirius and when Sirius looked back the little tyke was sleeping and gurgling in his sleep. Sirius looked at James with renewed happy tears in his eyes laughing and hugging his friend he said all his thanks.

When they turned back to the cribs Remus was looking in the second one. They went to the second one and looked in. The first thing you would notice was the baby was awake but not making noise. The second thing was his eyes that were almost hidden beneath his long black eyelashes and they were the most startling emerald green you would ever see. He had a full head of Black unruly hair that showed his pale skin.

"That is going to be Harry Remus Potter!" James stated and Remus looked at him in shock "Yes! That means he is your Godson Remus!" Remus looked from James to the Baby for several moments with shocked eyes and then he jumped at James.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Remus cried as he hugged his friend.

"What you didn't think we would forget you did you?" James pried his friend off him and looked him in the eyes but Remus shook his head and smiled.

They turned back to the baby's and smiled. They were the opposite to each other but they were twins and they all couldn't help but think 'How could that have happened?'

1 year later

"JAMES!" Lily shouted from the kitchen "Will you give the Twins a bath?"

"Sure dear." James called from the upstairs. He rushed down the stairs to see Ryan playing with the xylophone he got for his first birthday and Harry sitting there as though examining him.

"Come on, you little rascals." He scooped up Ryan and Harry in each arm both giggling with joy and he took them upstairs and sat them down on the bathroom floor as he ran the bath lukewarm. He put Ryan in the small rubber duck float and Harry in the bubble ring float. He splashed them both with the water and watched them giggle.

It was a short bath but both were as clean as they would get as he changed them into there sleep wear. He came downstairs and put the back on the floor so they could continue playing for a little bit and went into the kitchen to find Lily.

"I gave them a bath!" He walked over to his wife at the sink.

"I know I think they could hear you from across the street!" Lily looked at him as if to scold him.

"Come on love, lets go in the living room and sit down for a bit, you need to take a break!" He looked at Lily honestly and she sighed but agreed so they sat down cuddled up as they watched there children play.

Later on that night

"Lily go and take the kids to sleep, I'll be up in a minuet!" James called from the hallway.

"Ok then." Lily picked them both up in each arm and went up the stairs. She just reached the top when she heard the door bell go. She heard James muttering and open the door then everything went deadly quite as Lily froze.

"Hello" She heard a drawling voice from the door.

"LILY, RUN! IT'S HIM, HE'S HERE!" she heard a crash and then an enormous bang of a battle. She ran faster than ever before as she ran for the master bedroom. She closed the door and locked it as she set the baby's in the crib.

She stayed quite for a moment not even daring to breath. The noises from downstairs had died out and there were footsteps ascending the stairs.

"James?" She whispered, not sure whether she should call out to him.

….BANG! Her heart jumped a beat as a door on the outside was blasted open…oh no! He's going to find us….BANG! a door nearer to them was blasted open. She heard footsteps stop by there door and couldn't help but suck in a breath of fear….KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK….he was knocking on there door…BANG! The door basted open to reveal a smug looking Voldemort. He smirked at her his red eyes going to the cot. She jumped into action as she blocked it from view.

"NO! You can not have them!" She almost screamed at him. He turned his piercing eyes onto her and sneered.

"No wand?" He drawled "What a pity!" He cocked his head to the side as if to get a better look at her and then raised his wand.

"I will not kill you child!" He stated and her eyes widened with shock "But I will move you! STUPIFY!" He shouted the spell before she had time to react and she fell to the floor unconscious. He moved towards the cot and looked at the twins with a confused expression.

"There are two of you?" He asked in shock but quickly recovered "But only one of you is my enemy!" He pointed his wand at the auburn hair baby but halted as it started screaming and wailing from the top of it's lungs and crying and wiggling like the baby it was but was annoyed when it didn't stop even though he was not pointing his wand at it and cast a silencing spell in the baby. He then turned his attention to the other baby and pointed his wand right at it's forehead and was shocked as the baby just stared at him as though trying to see into him and he was even more surprised when he felt a prod at his mental barrier.

"So you are the one then?" He kept his wand at it's forehead "AVADA KADAVRA!" He shouted the curse but the baby seemed to glow gold for a moment and the curse hit the barrier and then rebounded at him. He felt the curse hit and was flown backwards by the force as he went through the wall. The house started to crumble, the baby sat there and touched it's forehead were there was a lightning bolt on the left side. The ceiling started falling and a piece fell and hit his brother on the forehead making a nicely shaped V but as he placed a little palm over the mark it healed and turned into a scar just like his.


End file.
